finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash of Defiance
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the ++ dungeon with a party of 3 FF XIII heroes! *Complete the +++ dungeon with a party of 3 FF XIII heroes! *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF XIII heroes! }} Flash of Defiance was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario The people of Cocoon lived seemingly mundane lives for hundreds of years, safely suspended above the brutal lowerworld of Pulse and under the protection of the Sanctum government. However, a sudden incursion from Pulse sets off a chain of events that will lead six unlikely heroes and their allies into battle against gods, monsters, machines, and government officials for the destiny of an entire civilization. This event chronicles the struggles of Lightning and her companions in their quest to dispel the curse laid upon them by the gods of this world, and perhaps to secure a future for all. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=The Pulse Fal'Coe |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Anima |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= |classic 3=Lake Bresha |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Garuda Interceptor |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Vile Peaks Escape |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Dreadnought |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x20 |classic 5=Vile Peaks Delusions |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Odin |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x20 x10 |elite 1=Gapra Whitewood |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Aster Protoflorian |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |elite 2=Palumpolum - Rivera Towers |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Ushumgal Subjugator |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |elite 3=Palumpolum - Felix Heights |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=45 |elite boss=Havoc Skytank |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 x2 |elite 4=The Palamecia |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Barthandelus |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x10 |elite 5=Fifth Ark |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Cid Raines |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x10 |elite 6=Eternal Peace + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Bahamut Alexander |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 |elite 7=Homecoming ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seeker, Chonchon |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Fallen from Grace +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Barthandelus |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x2 |elite 9=The Thickest Shell Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Adamanchelid |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Lightning in a Bottle Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Lightning |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=The Warmech Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Anavatapta Warmech |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events